


Angel Hugs

by Shyley_The_Dork



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyley_The_Dork/pseuds/Shyley_The_Dork
Summary: Crowley can't take it, he needs to be able to hold his angel. And for once, Aziraphale can see that.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Angel Hugs

Night rain softly knocked on the windows of the bookshop. Aziraphale and Crowley had just gotten back from their supper at the Ritz. Both of them in a pleasant buzz from their wine they had shared. Aziraphale, stopping in front of the bookshop's door, fiddled with his pockets until he could find his keys and placed them in the keyhole. Once the door gave a familiar click, he turned his head to face Crowley. "Would you like to come in, dear? We can continue the lovely conversation we were having!" he said with a bright smile, some trickle of rain sparkling in his blonde-white curls. Crowley couldn't help but crack a small smile at the adorable angel in front of him. He had such a strong urge to just hug and hold him till his knees go weak. After everything that happened to them, in just these past few days, all he wanted to do was be alone with the angel. His Angel. 

"I'd love to," Crowley said, his entire body softening as Aziraphale opened the door with delight. As they walked inside, the wonderful scent of old books and a hint of vanilla relaxed them almost immediately. Crowley went into his usual spot, sprawled out on the sofa, watching as the angel walks into the backroom. He laid his head on the arm rest, looking up at the ceiling whilst taking in a well needed breath. "Alright," he thinks to himself, "everything's alright. Things have calmed down, right? Thingsss are back to normal-" Bad choice of words. Crowley didn't want things to go "back to normal". Sure, he wanted it to be normal but to an extent. He didn't want things to go back to normal with Aziraphale. He didn't want to keep having there needless back and forth banter. Yes, he adored it, but he doesn't want to keep being just his best friend. He wanted, no, he needed to be able to hold Aziraphale. He began to imagine what it would be like to hold him, after so many years of trying to pin the need down into the darkest pits of his aching heart. How soft would he be? Is his hair as feather light as it looks? Would all his worries be taken away by just a simple hug? Would he ever even be able to hug his angel? "No, why would he ever want to hug me anyway?" he whispered to himself. Tears began to prick at the sides of his eyes, daring to spill out like a waterfall. Just as he felt like breaking down into a sob pile, Aziraphale popped out of the backroom and with two mugs. "Well dear, even though you don't seem to be much of a fan of hot cocoa, I decided to make us both some if that's alright?" He said while looking at the mugs then looking back up at Crowley. Crowley was able to hold back his tears, he was used to doing so but this time it seemed to be a lot harder. But even with the sight of his pain gone, Aziraphale could sense it all around him. The pain, agony, hurt, calling for help, and sadness in the air filling the room nearly drowned Aziraphale as he looked at him. He wanted to say something, anything to find out what was wrong. But before he could, "That's alright angel, I still like it sometimes," Crowley said a bit too shakily. He handed him his mug of hot cocoa and sat down next to him on the sofa. The air was still thick with that awful feeling that was tearing at Crowley. 

"Are you alright, dear?" Aziraphale said softly, as if trying not to frighten a terrified animal. Crowley just stared at his mug. He took a sip, the sweet taste, for once, soothing his nerves down just enough to speak. " 'm alright, I guess." He turned to look at the angel whose face only showed concern. "Are you sure?" Aziraphale pushed a bit further. The air only seemed to get thicker between them. Crowley felt like shutting down. "Yeah, I'm sure. Are you?" he tried to change the subject, but Aziraphale was having none of it. "Crowley, I can feel that you're uneasy. Dear, please just tell me what's troubling you," he reached out and gently placed his hand on his beloved demon's, "I am always here to listen to you and help you, you know very well that I would never judge you." Crowley could feel himself sinking in his emotions, his tears forming back into his sight. The only thing keeping him grounded was the gentle hand on his. "I-," he couldn't speak. The tears broke free, rolling down his face as he closed his eyes. The hand, his life saver, left his. He was drowning. 

Then, out of nowhere, warmth and soft pressure pulled him back up. He felt like he could breathe again and all he could smell was his angel. The scent, the warmth, the gentleness, he felt as though he was getting drunk off of it all. He opened his eyes to find what he had always wanted. Aziraphale, his angel, was hugging him. "It's alright dear, you're safe here. Take your time, you don't have to tell me everything right now," he said in the softest voice possible. Crowley nuzzled his face into his neck and cried. He hadn't cried in what felt like eternity, or at least 6,000 years. He held the angel tight to him, not daring to show any sign of wanting to let go. The air thinned out and became more breathable. After a few more sniffles and tears, Aziraphale gently and slowly let go of him. He cupped Crowley's cheek, "I knew something was wrong," he said with a hint of humor. "Oh shut up," Crowley said with a huff and followed with a small chuckle. Aziraphale used his thumb to softly wipe away the remaining tears on his face. "You know," Crowley started while looking away from the blue eyes in front of him, "I've always wanted to hug you." His eyes watering a bit again from the statement. Aziraphale immediately took Crowley back into his arms. Crowley could do nothing more than just hug him back. They sat their for almost an hour, only listening to each others gentle breathing. "You are always more than welcome to have a hug from me, you don't even have to ask." 

"Angel?"

"Yes dear?"

"I..."

"Take your time."

"I love you so damn much."

Crowley buried his head into Aziraphale's neck, not daring to see the look on his face. He was scared of what disgusted look he would see. He began to shake, worried that he had just lost his bestfriend for a second time. What if he didn't love him back? What if he wanted to smite him away? What if he just wanted to yell and push him out of his shop? But the arms around him pulled him tighter into their embrace. "I love you too, you silly old serpent!" he said choking up. Crowley froze for a moment then moved so he could look at him. Tears now in the angel's eyes, with a look of fondness. "You do? Why and when?" he asked with a bit of shock. Aziraphale almost looked a bit offended. "I've loved since the very beginning dear, I just didn't realize it till many centuries later. I am so deeply sorry for not informing you sooner. But also," he said while cupped Crowley's face again, "how could I not love you?! The list could go on for miles! You are so incredibly handsome, charming, and kind!" Crowley gave out a bit of a strangled sound in response to "kind". "I know, I know. You don't like hearing it, but it's true! I love you so dearly, don't ever doubt that for a second." The room went pleasantly quiet. Whatever weights were there from before, disappeared into thin air and hopefully for good. Crowley snuggled back into his angel's embrace. Then after a few moments, "can I kiss you?" Aziraphale looked down at his demon with so much love it made him melt. "Of course dear, of course." Crowley sat up a bit to be able to reach his lips. Finally, after 6,000 years of pushing every feeling of love and want aside, he was kissing his beloved angel. 

"I love you Crowley. So very much."

"I love you too Aziraphale. More than the stars could ever contain."

"Oh you silly romantic!" he said before kissing Crowley again. 

He ended up staying the night in the upstairs bedroom with his angel. All cuddled up together, with small tired kisses here and there. They both, for once, felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if this isn't the best, I did it all in one go and it's the first time I put anything online so I kinda panicked- But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
